loewifandomcom_de-20200215-history
Biomodul Layout
LÖWi ist transferiert worden. Die Arbeit findet jetzt hier statt. / Diese Seite dort finden -> LÖWi möchte zu fünf Kategorien Artikel zusammenstellen: zu konkreten Landgebieten (Biomodulen), Materialien, Artefakten, technischen und biologischen Prozessen und biologischen Lebewesen. Für jede Kategorie gibt es ein Extra Layout, welches Vorgaben macht für eine einheitliche Gliederung und Formatierung eines jeweiligen Artikels. Dieses Seite beschreibt das Layout für Biomodule. Mit einem einheitlichen Layout verbessert sich die Lesbarkeit und Ordnung von LÖWi und die praktische Benutzbarkeit erhöht sich. Verbesserungsvorschläge zur hier vorgeschlagenen Ordnung bitte auf die Diskussionsseite. Das Layout besteht im wesentlichen aus Überschriften und einer Reihenfolge davon. Wenn Du einen Artikel in einer Kategorie neu anlegst, lege alle diese Überschriften an, die zum Layout dazugehören. Benutze dafür in der Regel die Überschriftengröße 2. Einige Abweichungen gibt es im Biomodul, wie weiter unten beschrieben. Wenn Du zu einer Überschrift keine Informationen hast, lass das Textfeld darunter einfach leer. Unterhalb der großen Überschriften können die Informationen mit beliebig vielen weiteren kleineren Überschriften gegliedert werden. Bitte verwende dort dafür jedoch ausschließlich die Überschriftengrößen 3 bis 5. Ein Inhaltsverzeichnis wird automatisch angelegt. Eine Kopiervorlage für die Überschriften eines Biomoduls findet sich unten am Seitenende. Biomodule: 'Das hier beschriebene Layout ist für Biomodule. Biomodule beschreiben konkrete Gebiete und die Natur darauf. Die Natur produziert und konsumiert Stoffe, schafft Lebensräume und Produktionsgrundlagen. Mit einem Biomodul kann die konkrete Rolle eines konkreten Gebietes in unserem Wirtschaften und Leben erfasst werden. (Externes Dokument zu LÖWi & Natur) Wenn Du ein Biomodul anlegst, beginne deinen Artikel damit, dass du ihm im Editorfeld rechts als Kategorie Biomodul hinzufügst. Gib außerdem die Postleitzahl(en) des Gebietes, in dem sich das beschriebene Gebiet befindet, als Kategorie an. Artikelname Der Artikelname wird automatisch von der Software als Seitenüberschrift generiert. Dem Biomodul sollte im Namen immer ein "B - " (B/Leerzeichen/Bindestrich/Leerzeichen) vorangestellt werden: "B - Beispielmodul". Der Name sollte außerdem schon eine Idee von der genaueren Lage des Biomoduls geben: Besser als "B - Plänterwald" ist "B - Plänterwald Berlin". Unter dem Artikelnamen sollen im Biomodul einige Standardinformationen folgen in Standardtextgröße. Außerdem kann ein charakteristisches Bild oben eingestellt werden. '''Postleitzahl(en): '''Setze hier die Postleitzahl(en) des Gebietes ein, in dem sich das Biomodul befindet z.B. ''11221. Die Postleitzahl(en) sollen außerdem als Kategorie des Artikels angegeben werden. 'Lage: '''Eine kurze knappe Beschreibung des Biomoduls mit zwei bis drei einführenden Sätzen. Dabei sollte ungefähr ersichtlich werden, wo genau das Biomodul liegt. Beispiel: ''Der Beispielforst ist ein Mischwald. Er befindet sich nördlich von Beispielstadt und umfasst ca 123 ha. Wie zieht man die Grenzen eines Biomoduls? Was ist der richtige Rahmen bzw. die richtige Größe? Beschreibt man drei nebeneinander liegende Seen alle einzeln oder fasst man sie in einem Biomodul „Seenlandschaft“ zusammen und nimmt die zwischen ihnen liegenden Obstwiesen mit hinein? Eine pauschale Antwort hierauf gibt es nicht. Bemühe dich, die jeweils passende oder logischste Einteilung zu finden. Biomodule können sich enthalten, d.h. man kann, wenn das nötig ist, innerhalb der „Seenlandschaft“ ein weiteres Extra-Biomodul für einen einzelnen See anlegen. Jedoch sind solche Überschneidungen weitestgehend vermeiden und die Module z.B. lieber zusammenlegen (Den See z.B. als Unterpunkt des Seenlandschaftsmoduls extra beschreiben). Die Postleitzahlen helfen, herauszufinden, ob es zu einem Gebiet schon ein Biomodul gibt. Zu jedem Biomodul wird die Postleitzahl oder die Postleitzahlen des Gebietes angegeben, in dem es sich befindet. Auf diese Weise kannst du die Biomodule finden und z.B. erkennen, ob es zu einem bestimmten Gebiet bereits ein Biomodul gibt, in das du deinen Eintrag eventuell einfügen kannst oder das du für deinen Eintrag gegebenenfalls ein Stück erweiterst. Beschreibung/Inventur Unter der ersten Großen Überschrift können allerlei Informationen zum Biomodul eingetragen werden. Was findet sich im Gebiet? Welche Flora und Fauna, welche geologischen Gegebenheiten, welche Prozesse? Hier kannst du beliebige Informationen angeben und sie intern weiter untergliedern (mit allen Überschriftgrößen außer 2). Verlinke gegebenenfalls externe Quellen. Die Biomodule sollen einen mehr allgemeinverständlichen Überblick geben. Eine komplexe Detailfülle insbesondere lange Mess- und Zahlenreihen ist nicht gefragt. Entsprechende Studien lieber kurz zusammenfassen und verlinken (Belege). Die Angaben auf der Seite eines Biomoduls müssen nicht in sich konsistent sein. Es können durchaus widersprüchliche Aussagen nacheinander stehen, wenn für sie jeweils entsprechende Belegeangegeben sind. Als letzter Punkt unter der Beschreibung/Inventur Überschrift eignet sich eine Bildergalerie oder eine Diashow, falls es zum Artikelgegenstand eine größere Anzahl verschiedener Bilder gibt. Bei wenigeren Bildern wählt man eine Galerie bei vielen eine Diashow. Eine standardmäßige Bildergalerie oder Diashow ermöglicht es, den Gebrauch von Bildern im restlichen Artikel zu reduzieren. Favicon.ico|Bildbeschreibungstext Favicon.ico|Bildbeschreibungstext Favicon.ico|Bildbeschreibungstext Fließdarstellung Austausch des Moduls mit menschlicher Wirtschaft Dieser Abschnitt heißt "Fließdarstellung" und zeigt das Biomodul im Stoffaustausch mit seiner Umgebung. Welche Dinge fließen in es ein (Inputs), welche Dinge gehen daraus ab (Outputs) und was geschieht dadurch/damit innerhalb des Gebietes? Von Interesse sind dabei ausschließlich von Menschen bzw. menschlicher Produktion verursachte Inputs oder Outputs in nennenswerter Größe. Der natürliche Austausch mit anderen Biomodulen der Umgebung ist nur von Interesse, wenn er zu einer starken Veränderung (Transformation) des Biomoduls führt. Die Inputs oder Outputs dieser Felder müssen mit Belegen versehen sein. Sie sind daher hauptsächlich von den Produzenten oder Entnehmern, die sie verursachen, selbst einzutragen. In Ausnahmefällen und unter der Voraussetzung sehr guter Belege können sie auch von anderen vorgenommen werden. Alle Einträge im Biomodul ab der Fließdarstellung sind stets mit der Signatur des Eintragers zu versehen. Kritik oder Korrekturen an Eintragungen anderer auf diesen Feldern hier nicht im Wiki selbst vornehmen, sondern auf der Diskussionsseite oder unten in den Kommentaren. Zur Fließdarstellung gehören diese 3 Überschriften, die in Größe 3 zu setzen sind. Aller Eintragungen unter diesen Überschriften sind lediglich in normaler Textgröße vorzunehmen. Inputs Was gelangt von außen in das Modul? Befülle dieses Feld nur als Produzent/Verursacher des Inputs oder gib sehr gute Belege an. Die verschiedenen Inputs werden als Punktliste aufgeführt in dieser Form: (1) Name des Inputs, mit eventuell vorhandenem LÖWi Artikel verlinken; (2) Menge pro Zeiteinheit; (3) Herkunft bzw. Quelle - woher kommt er? Die Quelle wo möglich verlinken; (4) Wikia Signatur des Eintragers. Beispiel: *''Möhrenschalen; 100kg/Monat; Möhrenfabrik Beispielstadt; Möhrenfabrikant'' Sollte der Input zu einer Transformation des Biomoduls führen, setzt man ein "!T" voran. Beispiel: *''!T-Möhrenschalen, 100...'' Prozess Was geschieht mit den Inputs oder durch die Outputs im Modul? Hier wird die Wirkung des Inputs oder Outputs auf das Biomodul beschrieben. Wird der Input im Biomodul problemlos eingearbeitet/abgebaut? Ist der Output eine problemlos abschöpfbare und im Zeitrahmen nachwachsende Bioleistung? Die mit den Inputs und Ouputs einhergehenden Prozesse im Biomodul sind zu beschreiben und gegebenenfalls mit ihren LÖWi Artikeln zu verlinken. Der Eintrag eines Inputs sollte mit "IN" der Eintrag eines Outputs mit "OUT" beginnen. Dann folgt der Name des Stoffes und danach die Beschreibung der damit verbundenen Wirkung bzw. des damit verbundenen Prozesses im Biomodul. Die Darstellung sollte knapp und einführend gehalten werden. Arbeite mit Verlinkungen innerhalb LÖWis. Die Darstellung bestimmter Abbauprozesse gehören auf die Seiten dieser Prozesse oder Lebewesen. Enden sollte der Eintrag mit der Wikia Signatur des Eintragers. Beispiel: *''IN – Möhrenschalen – Die Möhrenschalen werden mit einem Traktor über den Waldweg zur Futterkrippe gefahren, wo sie vom Rotwild gefunden und ohne weiteres gefressen werden. Möhrenfabrikant.'' Führt der Input oder Output zu einer wesentlichen Transformation des Gebietes (siehe unten), ist ihm ein "!T" voranzustellen. Die Transformation sollte hier mit ein oder zwei Sätzen umrissen werden. Eine ausführlichere Beschreibung der Transformation findet unten im Transformationsfeld statt. Outputs ''Was wird aus dem Modul abgeschöpft? '' Befülle dieses Feld nur als Produzent/Entnehmer des Outputs oder gib sehr gute Belege an. Die verschiedenen Outputs werden als Punktliste aufgeführt in dieser Form: (1) Name des Outputs, mit eventuell vorhandenem LÖWi Artikel verlinken; (2) Menge pro Zeiteinheit; (3) Ziel - wohin geht er? Das Ziel wo möglich verlinken; (4) Wikia Signatur des Eintragers. Beispiel: *Holz, 100t/Jahr, Sägewerk Schiller, Signatur. Sollte der Input zu einer Transformation des Biomoduls führen, setzt man ein "!T" voran. Transformationsfeld ''In welcher Veränderung ist das Modul begriffen? '' Das Transformationsfeld soll angelegt werden, wenn es durch einen in der Fließdarstellung vermerkten Input oder Output zu einer Veränderung des Biomoduls kommt. Die Veränderung sollte deutlich sein. Die Natur ist immer im Veränderungsfluss begriffen. Der normale Drift ist hier nicht von Interesse sondern der im Vergleich dazu sprunghafte, der auf Inputs oder Outputs zurückgeführt werden kann. Beschreibe hier die die voraussichtliche Veränderung des Moduls und die damit verbundenen Folgen. Wo geht es hin? In welcher Zeit? Was kommt an Leben und Struktur hinzu? Was verschwindet? Wie könnte sich dabei die Rolle des Moduls in seiner Umgebung verändern? Etc. Alle Eintragungen hier ebenfalls mit Signatur versehen, Kritik und Korrekturen an Eintragungen anderer erst auf der Diskussionsseite oder in den Kommentaren vorbringen. Setze, wenn du diese Eintragungen vornimmst und damit das Biomodul zu einem sich transformierenden erklärst, oben hinter die Lagebeschreibung den Satz: "Das Modul transformiert sich." Belege & weitere Materialien Bitte Belege anführen, wie auf der Belegseite dargestellt. Ende '''K o p i e r v o r l a g e _ Ü b e r s c h r i f t e n _ f ü r _ B i o m o d u l e Beim Neuanlegen eines Biomoduls einfach die unten stehende Überschriftenstruktur in das leere Dokument kopieren und mit dem Ausfüllen beginnen. Postleitzahl(en): _ Lage: _ Transformativ: Nein Beschreibung Inventur Fließdarstellung Austasch des Moduls mit menschlicher Wirtschaft Inputs Was gelangt von außen in das Modul? Prozess Was geschieht mit den Inputs oder durch die Outputs im Modul? Outputs ''Was wird aus dem Modul abgeschöpft? '' Transformationsfeld Ist das Biomodul einer starken Transformation unterworfen und wenn ja welcher? Belege und Materialien Kategorie:Biomodul